THERAPY: A N D R O P H O B I A dating extra
by VikaKyura
Summary: "Habis, masa di mana aku bisa menikmati manisnya tingkahmu yang uring-uringan akibat ciuman seperti tadi... tak akan lama," ujar Sasuke, jemarinya membelai lembut pipi Ino. "Bagiku, bisa menyaksikan itu lebih lama... jauh lebih berharga." / SASUINO / Cerita lepas dari ff THERAPY: ANDROPHOBIA / Completed. R n R?


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. SasuIno. Cerita lepas dari ff THERAPY: ANDROPHOBIA.**

 **Attention : Setting cerita sesaat sebelum ff THERAPY menemui ending.**

 _ **For fun**_ **.**

* * *

 **THERAPY: ANDROPHOBIA dating extra**

"Habis, masa di mana aku bisa menikmati manisnya tingkahmu yang uring-uringan akibat ciuman seperti tadi... tak akan lama," ujar Sasuke, jemarinya membelai lembut pipi Ino. "Bagiku, bisa menyaksikan itu lebih lama... jauh lebih berharga."

* * *

Hari ini istimewa. Mengapa?

Karena ini adalah hari di mana Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino akhirnya bisa 'betulan' berkencan, terhitung dari semenjak mereka 'benar-benar' pacaran.

.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu bertanya, wajahnya melongok ke arah sang kekasih yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya.

" _H-huh?_ "

Ino mengerjap. Gadis cantik bermutiara biru itu kaget melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba menunduk untuk menatap langsung _aquamarine_ nya.

"Wajahmu terlihat tegang seperti orang kesulitan begitu," ujar Sasuke berkomentar.

Berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin, Ino memutar kepalanya santai sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak apa kok," sahutnya.

Sasuke sempat menatap pacarnya heran, tapi Ino tak memberi kesempatan pada pemuda itu untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Si gadis pirang sudah kembali melangkah dan segera berjalan melewatinya, membuat Sasuke langsung ikut mengejar.

Menatap lurus ke depan, diam-diam Ino menelan ludah. Hatinya membatin, ' _Te-tentu saja aku akan tegang...'_

Gadis Yamanaka itu langsung teringat percakapannya dengan Sakura semalam. Konsultasi tentang kencan, tadinya sih. Tapi malah jadi berakhir sebagai pembicaraan nista penuh malapetaka yang seharian ini pasti akan sukses mengiang di pikirannya... dan mengganggu benaknya.

 _Sigh._

Jika dipikir lagi, kenapa Ino musti konsultasi seputar cinta pada sahabatnya itu segala ya? Kenapa tidak sama Hinata saja? Dia kan lebih pengalaman. Toh Sakura kan jomblo dari lahir juga...

Telat nyadar kan dia.

Ceritanya, kemarin malam Ino sengaja menelpon Sakura karena ia merasa _clueless_ dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk kencannya di esok hari.

' _Hal yang disukai cowok saat kencan?'_ terdengar suara cempreng Sakura yang kentara menanggapi dengan malas, di sebrang telpon.

Ino mengangguk semangat. Padahal percuma juga, sahabatnya kan tak bisa lihat.

Jeda sejenak, sepertinya Sakura perlu sedikit memutar otaknya sebelum lanjut bicara. ' _Hm, kurasa bersikap manis dan berkata manja sambil pegang-pegang mesra tangannya, itu akan ampuh.'_

' _Eh? Mustahil. Aku tak mau melakukannya!'_ Ino berkacak pinggang. ' _La-lagipula, mana aku bisa... i-itu kan memalukan.'_ Gadis berambut pirang itu _blushing_ sendiri.

' _Cih. Kenapa pake malu segala? Kau kan sudah biasa bertingkah jauh lebih nista! Gitu aja cuma pemanasan doang kan?'_ Dengan seenak jidat lebarnya, Sakura nyeplos menyepelekan.

' _I-itu kan dulu! Mana bisa sekarang aku berbuat... emm memalukan begitu d-di depan Sasuke-kun—'_

Mendengarnya, Sakura langsung memutar mata. ' _Dih, kenapa baru nyadar sekarang kalau kau sering melakukan hal nista?_ _Lagian, tak usah deh bicara sok manja begitu, simpan saja buat besok!'_ Jujur saja, mendengar bicara Ino jadi gagu begitu, entah kenapa membuat Sakura jadi merasa mual. ' _Yasudah kalau tidak mau, pakai cara lain saja.'_

' _Apa?'_ Ino menyimak.

' _Bentar aku tanya mbah Gugel dulu,'_ rehat sejenak saat si gadis Haruno menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya dan segera mengklik pilihan _loudspeaker,_ sebelum kemudian dioperasikan untuk memasuki mesin pencari. ' _Kau ingin membuat Sasuke-kun merasa senang kan ya?'_

Ino refleks ngangguk lagi.

' _Ah ini dia!'_ jerit Sakura. ' _Cara membuat pasangan merasa bahagia di saat kencan... emm,'_ jari gadis itu menggulir layar ponsel dengan cekatan. ' _99'9% cowok menganggap sentuhan fisik adalah bukti cinta, jadi agar mereka merasa senang...'_

Ino mengangguk, bertambah penasaran.

Sakura menyambung. _'Goda saja dengan senyuman, terus rayu dengan bisikan manja, lalu bersikaplah dengan tingkahmu yang paling manis... dan beri pelukan mesra. Pasti ampuh.'_

Euuhhh itu sama aja dengan yang tadi diomongin!

' _Hah tips macam apa itu?!'_ sontak _blushing_ di wajah cantik Ino semakin menjadi. ' _Kenapa harus menggoda, merayu, pake acara peluk-peluk segala?!'_

' _Ya mana aku tahu! Itu kan kata pakar cinta yang sudah pengalaman,'_ terang Sakura santai. ' _Lagian ya, sudah banyak riset membuktikan kalau cowok itu memang suka berpikiran mesum dan maunya dimanja-manjain begitu."_

 _'Sok tau!'_ Ino sewot. Ia meneguk ludah dengan _slow motion._ Sebersit rona merah mulai bergentayangan di pipinya yang memang sudah ranum secara alami.

' _Oh ada lagi tips yang lebih jitu. Mau?'_ tawar Sakura.

Entah mengapa Ino merasa tak enak hati. Tapi ia tetap bertanya juga karena ingin tahu. _'A-apa?'_

' _Beri pacarmu sebuah hadiah kejutan, katanya.'_

' _Hadiah?'_

' _Ya.'_ Kali ini Sakura yang mengangguk. _'Beri kado terindah yang bisa buat mereka tambah cinta sampai mabuk kepayang.'_

' _Ha? M-mabuk kepayang? Kenapa harus sampai seperti itu?'_ Ino syok sendiri. _'M-memangnya kado macam apa yang bisa bikin begitu?' S_ edari tadi si gadis sudah merasa resah, kini dibuat jadi makin gelisah saja.

' _Misal, beri dia ciuman menghanyutkan yang tak terlupakan atau... sekalian serahkan your first ni—TUUUT!'_

Ino tak bisa mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan Sakura karena sambungan telpon mendadak terputus... akibat Ino refleks membanting ponselnya tanpa sempat sang sahabat menyelesaikan omongannya.

' _Syialaaaan!'_ umpat Sakura yang tak pernah sampai ke telinga Ino, tahu sambungan telponnya diputus secara sepihak. Tapi kemudian, gadis itu malah terkikik girang. _Mampus lo, pasti kepikiran kan sekarang._ Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menyeringai jahil. _Mana bisa phobianya pada laki-laki benar-benar sembuh jika tidak dipaksa... kan?_

Oh, rupanya Sakura sengaja.

Dan benar saja. Masih berdiri selayaknya patung _barbie_ yang nyasar ke dalam kamar, Ino _memang_ sedang kepikiran. Ia gigit jari dengan pipi yang sedang terasa panas dan bersemu sangat merah, entah sedang kepikiran apa. _Pasti_ _mikirnya kejauhan_.

Si gadis berkedip, kembali ke waktu sekarang.

Jadi begitulah, setelah perbincangannya dengan Sakura, Ino jadi tak bisa bersikap selow lagi. Biasanya Sasuke memang selalu nyosor kan, makanya Ino jadi merasa tegang... lahir dan batin.

' _Mana bisa aku melakukannya!'_ gusar Ino dalam hati. Ia bahkan... masih belum bisa disentuh Sasuke lama-lama. Diam-diam gadis itu melirik Sasuke yang kini sudah berjalan di sampingnya dengan ekor matanya. _'Lagipula, Sasuke-kun bukan tipe lelaki yang seperti itu kan... yang bisa sampai berpikiran sejauh itu...?"_

Tapi dipikir lagi... selama ini Sasuke memang sering mengatakan hal-hal mesum. Tambah lemah deh lutut dan batin Ino.

Gadis itu hanya bisa membuang napas panjang.

 **. . .**

— _ **Therapy : Androphobia—**_

 _Androphobia is an abnormal and persistent fear of men. Sufferers experience anxiety even though they may realize they face no real threat. (Google)_

— _ **Therapy : Androphobia—**_

 **. . .**

"Lihat! Ikan itu yang sedang viral belakangan ini kan?" Ino menunjuk satu jarinya ke arah kaca akuarium. "Bibirnya tebal, katanya mirip bibir Kylie Jenner. Lucu ya." Gadis itu terkikik sekaligus merasa terpesona dengan keseksian bibir si ikan. Ngalah-ngalahin punya dia tuh.

Saat ini, keduanya memang sedang berkencan di Konoha _Sea world._

Sasuke menunduk dan menggeser kepalanya untuk mendekat ke arah wajah Ino. "Mana?"

 _Tuk._ Kepala keduanya bersentuhan.

" _Waaa!_ "

Entah mengapa, Ino malah melonjak dan buru-buru bergeser menjauh. Sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke sempat melebar karena terkejut.

"Ah..." Ino menahan diri untuk tidak panik. ' _Gawat, aku tak boleh begini terus... nanti Sasuke-kun bisa curiga.'_

Refleks Ino merentangkan tangan dan menunjuk ke arah samping. "Di sana, sepertinya ada terowongan loh. Mau lihat?" Ia memaksakan senyum.

Sasuke menengok sebentar ke arah yang dimaksud, lalu hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

Setelah tak begitu lama berjalan...

"Sepi," gumam Sasuke. "... dan gelap sekali ya."

Terowongan itu memang berpencahayaan redup, satu-satunya sinar datang dari lampu akuarium yang bercahaya biru gelap. Hanya terlihat beberapa jenis ikan yang berenang hilir mudik di sekitar sana.

 _Mampus, malah dibawa ke tempat gelap dan sepi..._ Ino meringis dalam hati. Tambah lemah deh lututnya.

Hening selama beberapa saat, karena tak ada lagi yang bicara.

Ino kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke. Alih-alih melakukan sesuatu, kali ini Ino melihat pemuda itu terus memalingkan wajahnya pada akuarium dengan mulut bungkam. Barangkali ikan-ikan di dalam sana lebih menarik dari pada dirinya. Entah mengapa Ino jadi merasa kecewa.

Si gadis bergidik.

Sebenarnya apa yang ia harapkan? Ia tidak ingin Sasuke maju sendirian untuk meraihnya secara sepihak, tapi ia juga tidak ingin diabaikan. Ino jadi bingung sendiri dengan jalan pikirannya. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya... dia inginkan?

Ino kembali meluruskan wajahnya, lalu menunduk lesu untuk melihat pantulan cahaya biru di permukaan mulus lantai tempat itu. Benarkah yang dikatakan Sakura?

Sasuke akan merasa senang jika Ino juga berusaha untuk meraihnya. Tapi gadis itu malah terus diam tanpa bergerak.

Apa lama-lama... Sasuke akan bosan padanya? Phobianya memang sudah jauh membaik, tapi tetap saja... Ino belum bisa mengekspresikan dirinya dengan sentuhan. Ia bahkan masih banyak membatasi Sasuke tentang hal itu. Mungkin sebagian alasannya memang karena sisa androphobianya. Tapi sebagian besar alasannya yang lain adalah... karena Ino selalu merasa berdebar sekaligus resah, saat berada di dekat Sasuke.

Bahkan kalau sedang grogi begini, ia jadi merasa mual. Apa ini salah?

 _Grep._

 _Uh!_ Ino sontak terkesiap. Satu tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba meraih bahunya, sukses membuyarkan segala lamunan yang sedang diputar benak si gadis barusan.

"Pegangan, nanti kau bisa hilang." Pemuda itu berbisik tepat di samping telinga si gadis.

Ino hanya bisa mengerjap geli, sambil menggigit bibir tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun lagi.

Sementara Sasuke kini sudah menoleh untuk memperhatikan gadis itu. Keresahan dalam wajah cantiknya menghilang, tapi kini malah berganti muram. Dalam rengkuhan tangannya, ia bisa merasakan Ino mulai gemetaran. Maka, Sasuke berhenti berjalan... dan sengaja menarik tubuh si gadis untuk disandarkan pelan pada dinding akuarium.

 _Bruk._

Ino kembali terkesiap, terkejut karena perlakuan tiba-tiba Sasuke, juga kaget karena kulitnya mendadak menyentuh diding akuarium yang terasa dingin.

Sontak saja Ino segera mendongak untuk memandang pemuda itu.

"Akhirnya kau menatapku," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyum yang... entahlah artinya apa, yang jelas langsung membuat bulu kuduk Ino semakin meremang. _Hiii._

"Kau kenapa? Sikapmu aneh." Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Ino menenangkan diri, Sasuke mulai menginterogasi. "Dari tadi kau tidak mau menatapku, bahkan menolak menggandeng tanganku."

Ino masih terdiam, belum tahu harus menjawab apa. Muram di wajahnya kini digantikan ketegangan. Sementara Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam, menuntut jawaban.

Selanjutnya pemuda itu mengangkat satu tangannya untuk meraih wajah Ino. "Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan suara yang melembut. "Kau terus sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, aku jadi merasa kesepian." Si pemuda mengaku.

Ino menahan napas. Ia melihat raut kecewa terbersit di paras tampan Sasuke. Hal yang tidak ingin ia lihat ada di sana. "I-itu.. aku sibuk memikirkan hal apa yang akan membuatmu senang..."

Meski merasa malu, tapi gadis itu jadi dibuat mengaku juga. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke salah paham.

"Hal yang membuatku senang?" Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut. Lalu ia tesenyum. "Aku akan senang kalau kau menciumku."

 _K-R-A-K._ Kejadian kan, bayangannya.

Rasanya seperti kaca akuarium tiba-tiba pecah dan berliter-liter air dinginnya mengguyur kepala Ino secara sekaligus.

 **. . .**

— _ **Therapy : Androphobia—**_

 _Therapy is a treatment for psychological problems in which therapists and clients work together to understand problems and come up with plans for fixing them, generally by changing ineffective thoughts, emotions or behaviors._ _(Google)_

— _ **Therapy : Androphobia—**_

 **. . .**

"Aku bercanda," tepis Ino segera. Gugup, ia bergeser kaku untuk menjauhi Sasuke. "Dari tadi aku hanya sedang merasa mual saja. Jadi, sebaiknya kau menjauh dariku. Aku bisa muntah." Ino tidak bohong, kan? Ia memang sedang merasa mual, oleh banyak hal.

Senyum si pemuda mereda. Rautnya berubah serius, saat kini ia menilik Ino lekat-lekat. "Apa... phobiamu kambuh?" Sasuke sempat melirik singkat ke arah sekitar mereka. "Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini," simpulnya.

Pemuda itu mengembalikan tatapannya pada Ino. "Apa karena aku?"

" _Sepertinya begitu,_ " tekan Ino, nadanya datar. Langsung turun kan, _mood_ nya.

Terpaksa Ino berbohong. Tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih, toh Ino memang belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Hanya saja biasanya... ia bisa lupa pada phobianya jika Sasuke sedang berada di dekatnya.

" _Heh,"_

Ino berhenti bergerak dan langsung menegakkan punggungnya saat mendengar Sasuke tiba-tiba terkekeh. Ia semakin berjengit ketika melihat sebuah seringaian yang tampak licik sedang tersungging di mulut pemuda itu.

"Jadi phobiamu itu benar-benar sedang kambuh... Kenapa, eh?" ulang Sasuke. Tangannya yang tadi membelai sebelah wajah Ino kini diturunkan untuk menguncup dagu mulus gadis itu. "Kalau begitu, sini kutangani."

"A-apa?" Manik biru Ino melebar mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak lupa kata-kataku dulu, kan?" Senyum Sasuke masih belum menghilang. "Aku akan memberimu terapi, sampai kau benar-benar sembuh total."

Ino mengerjap. Ia membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar. _Speechless._

"Dan harusnya kau sudah tahu bagaimana caraku melakukannya..." ucap Sasuke, terdengar serius.

 _Deg._

Ino menelan ludah. Sudah lama rasanya, sejak ia menyaksikan ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak pongah dan arogan saat menyudutkannya seperti ini. Sikap Sasuke yang memang suka seenaknya, dan saran nista Sakura semalam tiba-tiba bercampur mengiang di benaknya, membuat Ino merasa pusing.

Setelah ini, si gadis tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya, terutama saat ia melihat pemuda itu terus menundukkan wajah untuk mendekat padanya.

Ah, batin dan jiwa raga Ino belum siap!

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke—"

 _Deg._

Ino tak kuasa untuk tidak menutup mata saat Sasuke semakin menghimpitnya. Ia merapatkan _aqua_ nya erat-erat.

 _Deg._

Jantung Ino mulai berdebar kencang saat napas Sasuke berembus di wajahnya.

 _Deg._

Napas Ino tertahan saat hidung mereka bersentuhan.

 _Cup._

Ng? Ino merasakan sesuatu mengecupnya. Namun rasanya... aneh.

Maka gadis itu mulai membuka kembali matanya dan menemukan... ujung jari-jemari Sasuke sedang menguncup, dan ditempelkan tepat pada mulutnya. Sementara pemuda itu, sedang sibuk menyeringai menahan tawa.

Semua sensasi yang barusan Ino rasakan, langsung hilang seketika.

Satu peluh meluncur dari dahi si gadis. "Ke... Kenapa kau mengerjaiku?!" Ino menggembungkan pipinya sambil memukulkan kepalan tinjunya pada dada Sasuke dengan barbar.

Sementara tawa pemuda itu akhirnya meledak. "HAHA. Kau lucu sekali."

"Menyebalkan!" Merona malu, Ino tak berhenti meninjui sang pacar yang malah tampak seperti sedang menikmatinya.

Tawa Sasuke mereda menjadi kekehan. "Akhirnya keluar deh aslinya."

Cemberut, Ino mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jadi pendiam bukanlah sifatmu," lanjut Sasuke. "Gadisku adalah seseorang yang enerjik, dan aku sangat menyukai itu."

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, tinju Ino terhenti. Ia membuang muka. "Huh!"

Sasuke jelas telah sengaja menggodai dan mempermainkannya. Dan pemuda itu malah terlihat senang. Menyebalkan! Tapi karena dia melakukan itu, Ino memang jadi bisa merasa lebih rileks sekarang.

"Memangnya apa yang tadi kau pikir akan kulakukan, huh?" goda Sasuke.

"A-aku pikir kau mau menciumku!" jawab Ino polos, dengan muka merona.

Sasuke kembali tertawa sesaat, sebelum memasang raut seriusnya lagi. "Tentu saja aku mau."

Ino berkedip. Ia kembali menoleh untuk menatap Sasuke saat dua tangan pemuda itu meraih wajahnya.

"Tapi aku sudah bilang kan, tidak akan buru-buru jika kau tidak siap," sambung Sasuke.

Masih merona, Ino memandang _onyx_ Sasuke dengan penuh tanya.

"Habis, masa di mana aku bisa menikmati manisnya tingkahmu yang uring-uringan akibat ciuman seperti tadi... tak akan lama," ujar Sasuke, jemarinya membelai lembut pipi Ino. "Bagiku, bisa menyaksikan itu lebih lama... jauh lebih berharga."

Ino sempat _speechless_. Lalu, dengan grogi ia memalingkan mukanya ke samping. "Soal itu... tak perlu cemas. K-kurasa aku... akan masih lama uring-uringannya—"

"Tidak," potong Sasuke. "Kau pasti akan segera terbiasa."

Ino kembali mendongak dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Karena mulai sekarang, aku akan melakukannya, menciummu puluhan hingga ratusan kali," sambung si pemuda.

Ino tersipu semakin merah. "Se... sesering itu?"

"Ya." Sasuke tersenyum. "Tapi, tak perlu buru-buru... aku mengerti kondisimu, jadi pelan-pelan saja, boleh ya?"

Senyum itu menular, dan Ino merasa hatinya menghangat. Entah semerah apa kini warna di wajahnya, yang pasti gadis itu sudah tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tidak memeluk Sasuke sekarang juga.

Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang si pemuda, Ino mengangguk. Kedua lengannya merengkuh erat tubuh pemuda itu. Dan seperti yang diharapkannya, Sasuke balik mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Haha. Kau manis, Ino. Suka deh."

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali melongok pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu sedang tertawa, seolah tengah merasa bahagia. Dan rasanya kebahagian itu juga menular padanya. Membuat Ino berjinjit dan mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih wajah Sasuke.

 _Cup._

"Aku juga," bisik Ino. "Suka."

Sasuke berkedip ketika merasakan sebuah kecupan di pipinya. Dilihatnya, Ino sedang tersenyum memandangnya, dengan wajah yang kentara malu-malu.

Sepertinya, pipi Sasuke juga ikutan merona dibuatnya. _Curang._

"Jika kau melakukan hal seperti barusan, aku jadi ingin... balik menciummu sekarang," ujar pemuda itu. "Bagaimana, Ino?"

Ino merasa jantungnya kembali dipompa. Ia tidak mengucapkan apa pun sebagai jawaban, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

' _Aku juga ingin... berciuman dengan Sasuke-kun.'_ Hatinya berkata demikian.

Melihat respon gadis itu, Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku akan mengenang, wajah grogimu yang sekarang..." ujarnya. "Ah, sepertinya... aku juga jadi merasa gugup."

"Eh?"

"Tapi bohong," canda Sasuke. Ia segera menundukkan wajah dan mencium bibir Ino sebelum gadis itu sempat memprotes apa pun.

 _Cup._

Ino merasakan bibir Sasuke menempel lembut pada bibirnya, sampai kemudian bibirnya mulai dipagut perlahan-lahan. Ah, entah sudah berapa kali ia merasakan ini, mungkin masih bisa dihitung jari. Tapi satu yang pasti, Ino merasa... ia memang tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan ini.

Cahaya biru dari lampu akuarium masih setia menerangi keduanya, dan ikan-ikan masih berenang kesana-kemari. Meski demikian, Ino yakin keremangan tempat itu tidak akan menyulitkan Sasuke untuk menyadari seberapa besar gugup di wajahnya. Tapi Ino tidak peduli. Ia terlalu bahagia.

Beberapa saat selanjutnya, jalinan mulut mereka terlepas.

Sasuke membuang napas panjang, membuat Ino nyaris terkejut. "Aaaaah, aku harus segera memikirkan cara baru untuk membuatmu uring-uringan, nih."

Terkesiap, Ino langsung protes. "I-itu tak perlu dipikirkan! Sudah cukup kau menggodaiku, kan?!

"Telat. Sudah terpikir olehku, tuh." Sasuke menyeringai.

Membuat rona di wajah Ino susah menghilang. "asdfghjkl."

"Hahaha." Sasuke malah tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Sepertinya, si bungsu Uchiha memang doyan sekali menggodai pacarnya. Dan bagi Ino, hari-hari yang mendebarkan... masih akan terus berlanjut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Hai~

Tak terasa sudah lebih dari satu tahun ff Therapy selesai, dan untuk bernostalgia, aku jadi pengen nulis sesuatu~

Btw, cerita ini terinpirasi dari komik _sweet butterfly_ dan _lover's game._

Makasih udah mampir

Review?


End file.
